1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable entrance and exit gate with a combined commodity burglarproofing and small arms detecting system, which is adapted to detect all kinds of small arms and prevent burglary of commodities as well. More precisely, the present invention relates to a detachable entrance and exit gate, which can simultaneously perform the function of a commodity burglarproof and small arms detection, while not giving uncomfortable feelings to general customers by installing integrally a combined commodity burglarproofing system and small arms detecting system in one gate. Herein and throughout, the term ‘small arms’ is used generally to mean all types of portable weapons such as, for example, revolvers and knives, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the purchase of small arms, such as pistol or a knife, etc., is conducted relatively freely and lawfully in some countries, therefore various criminal incidents arising from such small arms are on an increasing trend.
There have been a number of criminal incidents caused by such small arms in public places such as supermarket, 24 hours convenience store, liquor shop, school, bank, airport and government office. Therefore, in such places, an arched or latticed detecting gate is located inside the entrance and exit door equipped with the detecting system which detects any person bearing small arms among those who passes through the entrance.
According to conventional small arms detecting systems, most of detecting gates, which are arranged inside an entrance and exit door, comprise a pair of side panels with an arched or straight panel which connects the upper portion of the side panels to each other. These kinds of reverse U-shaped or latticed detecting gates impart tension to persons passing through the entrance and exit door. Further, ordinary persons who pass through the conventional detecting gate feel like they are entering a tunnel, so it imparts them an unpleasant feeling, thereby resulting in hesitation.
Therefore, by placing such conventional arched detecting gate in public places such as supermarket, 24 hours convenience store, liquor shop, school, bank, airport, government office in which the general customers frequently visit, it results in a psychological oppression sense as well as feeling of rejection to general customers passing through these gates.
Furthermore, since conventional commodity burglarproofing systems are badly constructed for general customers to use, thereby result in uncomfortable image to general customers.
In addition, since the entrance and exit gates equipped with a conventional small arms detecting and commodity burglarproofing system are installed separately at the entrance, thereby resulting in an excessive installation expense and a multiple installation. In addition, the customers and persons passing through the entrance and exit gates are suffered from a psychological sense of oppression and a feeling of rejection.
In Korean Utility Model Registration No. 298,223 granted in the name of this inventor and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, it discloses that the shielding panels consisting of transmitting and receiving coil panels are provided for preventing an interference of electromagnetic field. However, such shielding panel has drawbacks since its production cost is too high due to its big size as a whole.
A conventional entrance and exit gate has also a drawback since its structure is too big, thereby resulting in increasing a setup area of such gate.